A Miraculous Fairy Tale
by randomshyt
Summary: Fairy tale au in which Marinette and Chloe are royal step sisters. Jealous of her step sister's beauty, Chloe treats Marinette with cruelty and forces her into servitude. And stuff happens. Kind of Cinderella and Snow White-esque. Adrinette to be expected too :)
1. The Mirror

Princess Chloe sat on a golden throne, wearing a silky gown that created the illusion of molten gold spilling off her body as she shifted around. Her handmaidens were frantically rushing around like mice, whispering in hushed tones while choosing a piece of jewelry to match her outfit. Her head handmaiden, Sabrina, was fixing her hair into a loose beehive. Another servant had just finished applying make-up on her face, with a beauty mark on her cheek as the final touch. At long last, her tiara, made of intricately carved gold and sapphires that matched her icy blue eyes, was placed on her head, digging into her scalp. Sabrina wheeled over a full length mirror, framed with gold and jewels the size of eggs. Chloe did a twirl. The servants gasped. Sabrina squealed with delight. 'You look absolutely… stunning,' she sighed. Craving for riches and beauty she would never possess.

Chloe, of course, knew that she was beautiful. She was the fairest princess that her kingdom has ever known.'It'll do,' she remarked, allowing herself a smug smile. But she knew only of one person whose opinion really mattered.

'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?'

To her satisfaction, her reflection remained in the mirror. 'You, Princess Chloe, look simply splendid today. However,' The reflection rippled to show a servant girl washing some dishes, 'Whilst a girl who has hair as dark as a raven, eyes as blue as the heavens, lips as pink as a cherry blossom still lives, she shall be the fairest of all.' The mirror turned back to normal, showing Chloe with her upper lip curling up with disdain.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. Her again. Mari. What did the servant Mari do to deserve the title of the fairest? Her hands were cracked, black bags were forming below her eyes and her clothes were basically rags! How was she any more beautiful than Chloe- or anyone else?

Her handmaidens nervously played with their hands, not daring to meet her eyes. 'Your Highness, I'm sure the mirror was only jesting,' Sabrina said quickly, breaking the silence.

'Whatever,' Chloe snipped. 'Get Mari to clean the palace floors. Make sure the floors are as shiny as a mirror.' She adjusted her coiffure and smiled. 'To reflect my boundless beauty, of course.'

* * *

Marinette glared at the ground as she continued scrubbing furiously. Her hands, once smooth as porcelain, were currently raw, red and covered with soap suds. Princess Chloe had ordered the area around her quarters to be spotless and shining- 'Like a mirror that reflects my boundless beauty', she had said. But Marinette knew better. It was just another opportunity to torture her.

Well, no use harping on it. All she had to do was too keep scrubbing. Marinette's ears pricked up as she heard quick footsteps echoing along the hallway.

'Marinette! Take a lunchbreak- my mum cooked some extra food!' Alya hollered. She then looked around furtively. 'Thank the Kwamis _she_ isn't around.'

A sigh escaped her lips. 'No can do, Alya. Princess Chloe has ordered me to clean the floors.'

Marinette's fellow servant snorted derisively. She then kneeled down beside Marinette, grabbing a spare cloth to polish the floor. 'Its always her! Doesn't she get that you are human and have rights too?'

'I'm merely a lowly servant, Alya. Servants have no such rights.'

Alya's coppery brown eyes burned with rage. 'Servant! Servant my arse, you're a prin- '

Marinette slapped a hand across her mouth. 'Do you _want_ to get punished?' She hissed. Alya harrumphed and removed her hand. She then wiped the soap off her lips with her sleeves.

'I don't get what's wrong with calling a princess, well, a _Princess_.'

'I was never really a _princess_ to begin with,' Marinette rolled her eyes.

'Technicalities,' Alya said as she waved her hand around. 'Oh, right!' Her expression brightened considerably. 'Did you hear about that cute new musician in the West Wing...'

* * *

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters :) Reviews are definitely appreciated and thank you!


	2. In Which Adrien Appears

'Daddy, who are you inviting to the masquerade?'

To which King Andre Bourgeois replied, 'Why, the whole kingdom of course!'

Chloe coughed. 'That would include the Agreste family, I hope.'

'Definitely! I couldn't leave them out of the guest list. They are, afterall, one of the oldest aristocrats in the Kingdom. Their son would be arriving shortly in the noon.'

Chloe smiled, pleased with the news.

A servant tottered into the room, interrupting the conversation, with a tray full of cider in one hand and a spotless white cloth draped across her other arm. She stopped right in front of the King. 'Would you like some apple cider, your Majesty?' she offered, her head bowed low. King Bourgeois chuckled and grabbed a glass. Chloe cleared her throat. 'Your Highness,' the servant turned to face her, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. Chloe snatched a sparkling glass and harrumphed indignantly. She was about to turn to leave when- 'Stay,' Chloe ordered. The servant froze. 'Daddy and I might get thirsty. Please do remain here.' She obediently glided to the side of the thrones.

The Princess fingered the bottom of the glass. She turned to face the King. 'And I assume Mari won't be there?'

'Chloe! Marinette is your _sister_ and a princess. She will be at the masquerade.'

' _Step-_ sister,' Chloe corrected. 'She was not born into the royal family nor will she ever be welcomed into it.' She lifted up her head to look at the newest family portrait that hung above the doors. Just her and her father. No Mari or the deceased Sabine.

'Now, Chloe, you're being unreasonable here.'

'Daddy, may I remind you that the masquerade is in celebration of my nineteenth birthday and that I believe that I get to decide the guestlist?' She took a sip of cider and raised a blond eyebrow.

After a silent standoff of about two seconds, the King gave in. 'Oh, alright,' he sighed in defeat. 'Whatever makes my darling daughter happy,' he opened his arms for a hug. Chloe wrinkled her nose. 'I don't want to ruin my dress.' She then addressed the servant, who was standing as still as a statue. 'Alya, is it? Please pass on the message to Mari- she's not invited to the masquerade.'

* * *

Once Lord Adrien stepped into the Chateau de Bourgeois, his breath hitched at the pure magnificence of it. It was just too… huge for him to comprehend. No, huge was an understatement. It was gargantuan. The hills the palace stood on seemed to roll on forever. Even the garden that lead to the grand entrance seemed bigger than his own mansion, which was by no means small. He strolled past bushes trimmed into various shapes, intricately carved statues of Greek figures and a fountain with golden cherubs spitting crystal clear water. He inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp, rose scented air, courtesy of the rose garden a few feet away. All was peaceful until-

'ADRIKINS!' an unholy screech pierced through the air. A blonde girl who seemingly appeared out of nowhere leaped into his arms. Chloe. Behind her stood her lady-in-waiting whom he recognized as Sabrina. Adrien was not particularly fond of the overbearing princess but he could not refuse her, seeing that she was his only friend…

'Princess Chloe,' he greeted and bowed politely.

'Oh, don't need to stand on ceremonies, we're such good friends! Come, I'll give you a personal tour of the palace!' she squealed as she grabbed his hand, almost pulling his silver ring off. 'Ooooh,' she gasped. 'What's this?' she asked with great interest. 'I've never seen you wearing a ring before.' Adrien quickly put both his hands behind his back.

'Just an inheritance from my, uh, _grandpere_ ,' he grinned charmingly, hoping to throw her off. Chloe tittered, 'As long as its not an _engagement_ ring.' She clung onto his arm, 'Well. We should get going. Sabrina!' She rushed him forward.

The lady-in-waiting dutifully followed them into the grand entrance.

'Here is the Hall of Mirrors,' Chloe gestured around vaguely. For someone who claimed to be skillful at everything, she was not very good at giving house tours. 'Its… very nice,' she finished lamely.

The hall itself was _tres_ _magnifique_ , of course. The ceilings of the hall were painted with vivid scenes from religious scriptures, mirror-clad arches reflected arcaded windows that overlooked the splendid gardens and crystal chandeliers hung all over the place. Except the wooden bucket at his feet, which was filled with scummy water and a cloth, looked a little out of place. Chloe turned to face Sabrina, who was respectfully trailing behind the two. 'Doesn't Mari clean the area around this timing?' she asked innocently.

'I believe so, your Highness.'

'I have decided that her performance isn't good enough,' she announced. 'Adrikins, you might want to stand back a little,' she smiled, a sickly sweet expression on her face.

'Wha'- Sabrina picked up the bucket and dumped its content onto the previously sparkling floor. Chloe giggled. Appalled, Adrien stared at her, his emerald eyes widened with disbelief. 'Chloe, how could you?' He then proceeded to grab the cloth and tried his best to clean the mess, soiling his clothes in the process.

A loud gasp could be heard from the other side of the hall. A girl his age marched over to him. She was dressed in dull servant garb, her ebony hair tied into a simple bun and her cheeks flushed scarlet. Her cerulean eyes flashed red with barely concealed rage. With a shock, Adrien realized that her anger was directed at _him_. She thought that _he_ did the dirty work. 'My lord… may I request your leave so I may clean the mess up?' the servant's voice trembled.

'Insolence,' Chloe said softly from behind, her voice barely louder than a whisper. The servant's, Mari, Adrien assumed, clenched fists were shaking. 'Come now, Adrikins, we need to get you changed. I also need some fresh air,' she wrinkled her nose. 'It reeks of commoner here.'

* * *

Thank you so much for following/reviewing/favouriting the story! I would definitely appreciate more reviews they make me happy :))) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. An Old Dress

Marinette had been looking forward to Chloe's masquerade. It did sound a little weird to want to attend an event thrown by the very person who treated her like dirt but Marinette was not _that_ petty. She still wanted to experience the sights of the beautiful ball gowns, the wonderful aroma from the food the chefs whipped up, the elegant dancing, the heavenly music from the court orchestra… She merely wanted a good break that night, a feel of her old life again.

When Alya told her that she was not invited to the masquerade, she wasn't sure what to feel. Anger? Disappointment? Despair? Marinette went for non-chalance. 'Oh, well, I didn't expect Chloe to give me a hand-written invitation card,' she laughed it off. 'Besides, we can spend the night together laughing about her antics!' She traced her fingers along the side of the wooden dining table, something which she tended to do when she was lying, though she was really lying more to herself this time.

Alya snorted, 'Yeah and break off our hands from all the food we have to serve? No thank you! I say you should just go to the masquerade anyway! With everyone wearing masks, no one would recognize you!' She then drank a big spoonful of 'Celestial Soup', as her mother had called it. 'This tastes amazing!' she exclaimed.

Chef Cesaire smiled knowingly as she walked into walked into the servant's hall, serving a dish of roasted pheasant. 'It's a recipe I obtained from a merchant from the lands of China. The secret ingredient are the wild purple flowers,' she said. 'Looks like I figured out what to cook for the masquerade!'

'Princess Chloe hates soup though,' Marinette said, rolling her eyes. 'She wouldn't be happy.'

Alya's mother grinned. 'She's not the only guest at the party, you know,' she sang as she waltzed out of the room.

'Ugh, she gets all happy and dance-y when she figures out a recipe,' Alya slapped a hand across her face. 'Anyway, I think you should go to the ball.'

'But I don't have a suitable dress! Chloe had them all burnt!' she protested.

'Put your sewing skills to use! I saw how you made that dress for Madame Bustier's daughter- you've got talent!'

'But I don't have the materials… I…'

Hold on. Marinette had the materials! 'Kwamis, I've got it!' she gasped. She still kept her mother's old gowns, beautiful things that she refused to let them throw away after her death. Sure, they were a little old-fashioned and probably didn't fit her very well but Marinette could work with anything. Her eyes sparkled with the thought of the endless possibilities. She could use the pink gown- she could add ribbons, shorten the sleeves, sew on some sheer lace at the collar, alter the waistline… The list went on. She was sure she could find a mask somewhere and fix her hair into something presentable!

'I knew you could do it, Marinette!' Alya beamed proudly. 'You've got time- 3 days till the masquerade!'

She clenched her fists. Yes, she would go to the ball. She would go and have the time of her life. No Chloe for that night. No chores, no orders, no nothing. She rose with confidence. 'Thanks Alya! I have to get back to the Hall of Mirrors! I'll start working on a dress after I finish cleaning it up,' she said, waving as she ran out of the hall.

It was a long way from the Servant's headquarters back to the main Palace, giving Marinette time to complete a sketch of the perfect ball gown in her mind. _I could borrow satin ribbons, lace and beads from Rose_ she thought. She would pay the young seamstress back with some money, of course, but she was sure she wouldn't mind lending some to her first. Time was not much of an issue, she worked fast and could alter the clothes at night after right completing all her chores. Oh, _maman_ would be so proud of her, she would be ecstatic to see Marinette breathe life into her old gown!

Suddenly, she heard faint giggles echo from the Hall, immediately recognizing the owner of the voice. Her happiness faded rapidly. Chloe. Chloe rarely left her wing of the Palace, her being here meant that she was probably attending to another royalty or an aristocracy of some sort. Which meant that Marinette probably shouldn't show her face in front of them.

The sound of water splashing on the floor. A muffled male's voice. More giggles. What exactly has she done?

She arrived at the scene, gasping, only to find a blond boy her age dressed in a verdant nobleman's waistcoat, kneeling by a puddle of scummy water with Chloe and Sabrina smiling smugly behind him. She had carefully cleaned every nook and cranny of the hall and merely just took a short break only to find it dirty again? How dare he ruin her hard work! Marinette stomped over to the trio, the sound of her heavy footsteps bouncing off the high walls, her cheeks warming and fists clenched tightly. How tempted was she to yell at them to scram, to give them a piece of her mind. 'My lord… may I request your leave so I can clean the mess up?' her voice trembled. How she hated herself for her cowardice, despised herself for letting a complete stranger trample over her.

'Insolence,' Chloe hissed, her voice not unlike a venomous snake, icy cold eyes gleaming with cruel satisfaction. 'Come now, Adrikins, we need to get you changed. I also need some fresh air.' Wrinkling her nose, she continued, 'This place reeks of commoner.'

The stranger gave Marinette a guilty look, his emerald eyes silently apologizing as they walked away, which fueled her rage even further. _Have courage and be kind_ , her mother had always told her. If only her mother knew how difficult it was to be courageous or kind in her situation. Marinette ignored him and gazed at the dirty floor. She thought about the daunting tasks that awaited her. 'This is going to be a long day,' she murmured to herself.

* * *

'Rose, could you get me some pastel pink ribbons, pearl beads and sheer lace?'

The petite blond teenager, who happened to be at her table mending someone's shirt, smiled sweetly and chirped, 'Sure! Who're you making the gift for?'

'I'm giving the gift to myself, if that's what you're asking,' Marinette laughed.

'Give me a moment...' Rose left to enter the labyrinth of sewing materials.

Marinette had always been fascinated by the seamstress' workplace. It was filled with cloths of all textures and colours, ranging from a light periwinkle to dark forest green, stacked as high as the ceiling. Ribbons were draped across chairs and tables. Her eyes wondered to an unfinished silky yellow dress was left on a mannequin, no doubt made for Chloe.

True to her word, Rose came rushing back in a minute, a box of the materials she requested in her hands. 'Thank you so much! I'll pay you back soon,' Marinette said apologetically. Winking, Rose handed the box over. 'Anything for the Princess. Its free of charge,' she whispered.

'Thank you ever so much,' Marinette repeated gratefully. She hurried to her own little room, a modest place hidden away from the careless eye. She lit a candle and found the heavy wooden box, carved intricately with little Kwamis, put at the corner of the room. Blowing away the dust, Marinette lifted the cover to reveal ball gowns that she had saved after the Queen's death. 'Found it!' she sang with delight after digging around for a minute. She drew it out of the box and shook it out, reveling it in all its glory as she took in the beauty of it. Simple yet elegant, the subtle flecks of gold sewn into the light pink fabric glistened under the soft candle light. The pinks of the gown were slightly faded and the design was definitely outdated but Marinette remembered how gorgeous it looked on her mother and nearly trembled in excitement at the prospect of restoring it, or making it even better.

'Mari?' a male voice called cautiously from behind her. She jumped out of her skin. 'You again?' she cried out.

It was that noble who spilled dirty water on the floor she worked so hard to clean. Just another one of Chloe's cronies. And now he was invading her privacy, standing by the door of her room.

'I'-

'Save it. I don't want to hear your sorry excuses.' _Be kind,_ Marinette could hear her mother warning her.

'Look, I just want you to know I wasn't the one who spilled the water. I was trying to clean it up.'

Marinette looked at him, an eyebrow cocked with suspicion. 'Uh-huh.'

'I swear!' he raised both his hands. 'I… I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I know how Chloe can be. How could I help make it up to you?'

'You could help me restore this dress,' Marinette said jokingly. The noble walked into the room and sat next to her, his close proximity making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She squirmed mentally. 'What can I help you with?' he asked earnestly. _Wow, he's serious._

'We should probably start with introductions first, though. My name is Marinette, _not_ Mari.'

His face contorted with confusion before saying, 'My name's Adrien Agreste. Adrien's fine though.'

'Nice to meet you, Lord Adrien. Well, you could help me with the lace, _if_ you even know how to sew.'

Adrien's face split open into a grin- a very attractive grin, Marinette couldn't help but think.

'Oh, you'd be surprised.'

* * *

I hope yall like this chapter! Ladybug and Chat Noir might make an appearance in the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled ohohoh ;) I realised that Marinette didn't really say or do much in the previous chapters so I did this one in her point of view! As always, thank you so much for favouriting/following/reviewing and please continue to review it means so so much to me :)

PureMLTrash (if you see this): I think I'm really used to typing with ' ' and not " " sooo its pretty hard for me to change this habit- I totally forgot about this! I'll try to change it in the next chapter sorry!


	4. Nothing Much Happens In The Chapter

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

He gingerly picked up a needle, threaded a thin piece of thread and started to work.

 _In and out. In and out._

He was ten years old again, his mother slowly guiding his hand from behind, gently laughing when he pricked his finger. Sunlight was flowing into the room, bathing the light green walls with a rosy glow. The air smelled of freshly baked bread. Her honey-blond hair tied into a simple, elegant bun, her sylph-like figure swaying to music that could not be heard, her eyes like sparkling emeralds. 'Yes, Adrien, you're getting it!' his mother prodded his arm encouragingly. 'Just a little more…'

"Just a little more…" he muttered. He carefully tied a knot at the end. "Done!" Adrien held the dress at an arm's length, inspecting the sheer lace he had just sewn into the collar. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself," he proclaimed smugly. There was no response from Marinette.

He curiously turned his head over, only to find Marinette in a trance, her cheek propped up with her right arm. "Marinette?" Adrien waved a hand over her face. She blinked twice. "OH! Um. Gah." She glanced at the dress. "G-great job! You- you really, er, should leave. Yes! Leaving is good." Marinette attempted to grin, although her face obviously showed that she was in a state of panic. Was she really the same girl who was snapping at him earlier?

"Right. I probably should go." He rose and walked himself to the door. "Oh, and Marinette?" She stared at him. "I'm glad I made a new friend today." He flashed her a grin.

"Bood gye! Ah, um, no- good bye!"

* * *

Nino knew there were secrets hidden within the royal family.

Afterall, what kind of royalty didn't? There were rumours of a secret princess in the palace, the child of the late Queen Sabine and another man before she was married to King Bourgeois. Princess Mari, they said. It was not common knowledge as she was never presented properly to the public, though it was said that she would appear at royal balls as a mysterious guest. Those lucky enough to meet her would instantly be charmed by her effortless grace, beguiling blue eyes and her ever-flowing kindness. Yet her face would always be hidden behind a mask and no one has ever been able to catch a glimpse it. He only knew of this as he had heard the maids in his home whispering about her, though most of them doubted that there was a second princess in the palace, and thought that it was likely to be a tale cooked up by people to brag about meeting a princess.

Nino, who was unsure about the story before, decided to dismiss the tale of the elusive princess as a myth after arriving at the Bourgeois du Chateau with his master, Lord Adrien, for he was sure that he would have at least passed by her while walking through the hallways of the castle. Even if she was disguised, he was confident that he would have recognized her rumoured unworldly beauty.

"Lord Adrien?"

The blonde, who was currently draped across a sofa by the window reading a novel, yawned lazily. "You know that there's no one else in the bedroom right now, right? No point maintaining formalities, really."

"Ugh, fine. Do you think the mystery Princess really exists?"

"Who?"

"You know, the one that attends the balls in a mask, extremely beautiful, Princess Mari?" he pressed on albeit in exasperation.

"Oh, _that_ mystery princess. Well, I met a Mari today, although her name is really Marinette. She's very nice. She's very beautiful. I was helping her sew her dress earlier on," he said, perking up.

"Does she happen to be a Princess?" Nino inquired sarcastically.

"I doubt so, seeing as she was washing the floors when I first met her," he shrugged.

"You should probably take this more seriously, man. You do know that King Bourgeois promised you his daughter-which you cannot refuse- but he didn't specify _which_ daughter so-"

"-I must hope to find another daughter to avoid marrying Princess Chloe. Yes, yes, that's well and all but what's the point when a second daughter doesn't exist? I'm doomed, Nino. Doomed!" Adrien deadpanned. "Chloe's not that bad, Nino. She's one of my few friends- and by _few_ I mean my only other friend. I'm sure she must have some good qualities."

" _I'm sure she must have some good qualities_?" Nino repeated incredulously. "Have you even _met_ her? She's a life ruiner! She _ruins people's lives._ "

Nino wasn't particularly known for having good character judgement, but even he knew that Chloe was anything but nice. Manipulative, vain and downright rude to anyone that wasn't above her in rank or wealth, she was definitely was not well-liked by the staff in the palace, or anywhere else, really. Adrien's luck had to be absolutely rotten to be promised to her and to be unable to refuse, her being the daughter of the Most Powerful Man In The Country and all. Lord Gabriel also seemed to really like the idea of Adrien being a prince too, despite usually not caring much about his own son most of the time. Basically, it was impossible for Adrien to escape from the abomination that was Princess Chloe and Nino couldn't decide which was worse- the fact that he had to serve her in the near future or Adrien not seeming to mind marrying her.

Adrien put his book faced down on the sofa ( _La Princesse de Cleves_ ), leapt up and stretched. "I'm just going to go out… breathe some fresh air."

"As you wish, Lord Adrien." Nino inclined his head. "Just… think about it carefully while you're at it."

* * *

Finding a private place in the palace, Adrien found out, was much easier as compared to looking for one in his own mansion. Hidden behind some bushes in the royal garden was a little garden pavilion. Judging by the mossy seats and poorly maintained table, it was evident that people hardly used the area anymore.

"Plagg, you can come out now," he whispered as he sat on one of the weathered stone seats. As if like a little pet, a small, black feline-like creature crawled out of his hidden pocket from the inside his coat and levitated in mid-air, barely visible in the night sky. His luminous green eyes glowed in the darkness, his face somehow portraying an expression of extreme annoyance, a look that Adrien never knew animals could show.

"Go to the palace, they said. It will be fun, they said. Well, I don't see what's so _fun_ about hiding in a stuffy dress pocket or starving for a whole day!" the Kwami complained, crossing his tiny arms.

"I swiped some camembert from dinner," Adrien held up a small piece of cheese.

Plagg snatched the cheese without hesitation and gobbled it down. "Consider yourself forgiven," he sniffed. "Anyway, I sensed something back in the palace. Something sinister."

Adrien stiffened at his very words. "What?"

Plagg closed his eyes and continued, "Traces of the Papillion's power. I can feel it getting stronger, feeding off the people's negative emotions."

His heart sank as the blonde realized what that meant. "The masquerade. Papillion is planning to release an akuma at the masquerade, where everyone important is gathering."

The Papillion's plans to take over the country had been thwarted, the villain defeated fifteen years ago by the previous Chat Noir and Ladybug. In the process of fighting him, Ladybug had given up her life due to over-exerting her powers. However, her sacrifice was not for naught, as the Papillion had been successfully subdued. How exactly, Adrien did not know for Plagg refused to give details but he guessed it was not a pretty process.

Plagg groaned at the mention of the inevitable appearance of an akuma. "I did _not_ sign up for this. Where's Tikki when I actually need her? I know she's around here…"

The blonde widened his eyes. "Ladybug lives here?" he blurted. He had heard of Tikki before- the ladybug Kwami of creation and rumoured to be the most powerful one.

"She hasn't manifested yet but Tikki's Miraculous should be lying around somewhere. Her last owner resided here so it was probably left in the palace."

 _Huh_. Was the last Ladybug a servant of the palace? Will the next Ladybug appear in time before a _cat_ astrophe happens during the masquerade, which was in just three days? Will anything even happen?

"No point worrying about it, kid. Maybe it's just a false alarm. Ladybug's magic is too powerful to break through, even for Papillion."

Instead of comforting Adrien, it sounded more like he was reassuring himself.

* * *

!Things have taken a darker turn? (Kind of) *Gasppppp* And who was the previous Ladybug? That's for me to know and for you to find out :) (I dont think anyone cares but)

This chapter is like a million years late bc it has been a really busy year and generally really tiring due to exams and all. It has been sitting in my laptop for months, unfinished, and today I finally found the motivation to finish it! Which feels great. Also, here's a virtual cookie for you if you got the mean girls reference (::)

As always, please review and tell me how I can improve my writing/story/anything- I would appreciate it so so much! And thank you for spending time to read this not so great fic :D


End file.
